


Pain

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pregnancy, Season/Series 01, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a LiveJournal stargateland challenge. Prompt: Pain. TJ comes to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

She categorized the few medical supplies they had as quickly as she could. _Half a bottle of ibuprofen, a full bottle of rubbing alcohol, an untouched first aid kit, and some extra gauze_ , TJ listed off mentally not even bothering to move items out of the way. _This can't be everything_ , she thought while she rocked back and forth on her heels. Someone was holding out, but who... roughly she shut the cabinet door and tried to duck out before anyone came in complaining that they absolutely _needed_ some of the precious pills they had. Dale Volker practically knocked her over as she started down the hallway.

"Lieutenant, I'm so glad - "

"Can it wait just five minutes?" she asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and back again. _Please say yes, please say yes..._

"I have a really bad headache and - "

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Go drink some water and lie down. If that doesn't clear it up, I'll break into the stash for you." Without even letting him get another word in, TJ stepped lively and hurried down the hall. There was a communal restroom just around the corner that she used with some degree of regularity. Slipping in, she undid her pants, the thread attaching the button having become severely distended. Relief washed over her and as she was washing up, Lieutenant James walked in.

"Oh hey, I was looking for you. Figures I'd find you here."

Her blue eyes clouded with confusion. "What?"

James waved her hand. "Oh, I just never realized you had a bladder the size of a pea. Anyway, Aunt Flo's visiting and I thought I could come and see if you had anything I could take."

The blonde medic blinked, opening and closing her mouth without words. An idea was forming in her mind. Buttons. Aunt Flo. Peas.

"Hello? TJ?"

Shaking her head she forced a smile. "Meet me in the infirmary. I'll be right there." TJ turned towards the mirror as her dark haired colleague exited the restroom. Staring at herself in the mirror she studied the dark circles under her eyes allowing the pieces to put themselves together. Then her world crashed down around her.


End file.
